Child of Sin
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: Pride, Envy, Lust, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony. These seven sins define the world and the power within it. Naruto shall attain their Power and with it shake the world to it's very core. A retelling of Naruto in which Naruto has the powers of the Homunculus. AU.
1. Gathering Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist. **

Welcome everyone to my first ever crossover Fanfiction.

This story is an AU retelling of Naruto with Naruto gaining the power of the Homunculus.

Just a heads up, Naruto will be extremely powerful in this fic, borderline Godlike, so don't expect anyone besides the strongest of the strong to pose any form of challenge to him. Naruto will also be somewhat dark in the future.

Remember to read the Author Note after this chapter as well.

Anyway, hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>It was a normal and peaceful dusk in Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. The birds were chirping, the store owners were closing down shop for the night, the Shinobi were finishing their training for the day and a mob had gathered and were hunting down four year old village pariah Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki, the unknowing container for the Nine-tailed demon fox, also known as the fox brat, demon spawn, Kyuubi and Mr Whisker-face. Naruto was a four year old young boy of small stature, with spiky styled bright blonde hair. He wore an entirely orange outfit with a spiral on the back, a symbol of the long gone Uzumaki clan, an outfit that did little to help him hide from the oncoming mob.

The reason for the mob's ire was due to the Kyuubi, the demon that the child contained. Four years previously on the night of October 10th, the demon fox had attacked the village. After a long and terrible battle the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, had used a forbidden sealing technique to seal the beast away into the newborn Naruto. The Yondaime's final wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero for the burden he carried. However the villagers, in their fear, had cast the boy aside and saw him as the demon itself.

Unbeknownst to either the mob or the boy, on a nearby rooftop another person stood. The person appeared to be a young boy with short black hair and violet eyes. The boy looked down at Naruto, and a small smile spread over his face and a massive grin appeared in the shadows behind him.

"**So I finally found him.**"

* * *

><p>Down on the streets Naruto, was quickly running out of breath, seeing a nearby alleyway, Naruto ran inside hoping to lose the mob, unfortunately for the boy, he had no such luck.<p>

The leader of the mob, a shinobi wearing the standard Chunin attire walked towards the boy.

"Please stop, what did I do to you."

"You killed my family you monster." The leader called out while beginning to make the handsigns for a Jutsu. "_Shadow Possession Jutsu"_

The Shinobi's shadow extended out to reach Naruto's and when it connected Naruto's pose suddenly changed to match the shinobi in front of him.

"Let's see how you enjoy this monster."

One of the other members of the mob walked forward and placed a kunai into young Naruto's hands.

The mobs leader began to move his arm around imitating a cutting motion across his own body. This action forced Naruto to repeat the same motions causing cuts to appear all over his body. The Young boy screamed out in pain due to all the attacks he was receiving while the mob laughed and jeered.

Soon the young boy had passed out and the mob leader released his Jutsu. Before walking over to the boy and picking up the blood stained kunai.

"Finally, I'm going to finish what the Yondaime started." At this announcement the crowd began to cheer for the Chunin as he moved forward and prepared to stab Naruto...

... Before a Shadow suddenly extended from the wall an impaled the Chunin through his chest killing him.

Seconds later a voice called down the alley way "**I can't let you do that."**

Turning around the crowd saw a young boy walking towards them.

"Go home kid." A few of the members of the mob said dismissively.

The child just smirked and in the shadows behind him an eye and A giant set of jaws appeared.

"What, What are you."

"**I am Pride."**

Moments later as the lifeless bodies of the mob lay on the ground Pride walked up to Naruto and placed a hand on his head before disappearing in a flash of light.

Soon after a grey haired ANBU with a dog mask arrived, looking around and seeing all the carnage he picked Naruto up and went to report to the Hokage.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, seeing a large sewer with a massive cage in front of him. "Great they threw me in a sewer this time"<p>

Distracted as he was, Naruto didn't notice the large Paw being formed out of red chakra until it was about to squish him.

Closing his eyes and preparing for the end, Naruto was surprised when after a few moments he felt nothing. Slowly opening his eyes again, he saw that multiple tendrils of shadow had wrapped around the paw, immobilising it.

"**Dammit, my freedom was so close, who dares to try and stop me."**

"**That would be, me."**

Stepping out of a dark corner of the room Naruto saw a young black haired boy approaching him.

"Who are you."

The boy gave a small smile before speaking in the normal voice of a child. "I'm Pride. Pride the Arrogant, I'm a homunculus."

"A what?"

"A Homunculus, an artificially created human."

Naruto seemed to think over it for a moment, before smiling and responding okay cheerfully, causing Pride to sweat drop.

"What's that, then." Naruto asked pointing to the giant fix within the cage.

"**Foolish boy, I am what you human's call the Kyuubi."**

"But, what are you doing here, the Yondaime killed you."

"**That human fool could never killed me, he instead sealed me here, inside of you."**

"What."

Pride sighed before answering Naruto's question, "Naruto, wear inside your head okay."

"But then, why are you here?"

"**That's what I'd like to know as well."**

Pride smiled at that, glad that the conversation was finally to the point that he'd been waiting for.

"I'm here Naruto because I want to make a deal with you."

"What deal?"

"You see Naruto, Homunculus like myself need a certain form of energy to survive, at one time the only way to obtain this form of energy was to consume human souls."

Naruto paled at that.

"However, more presently since the discovery of Chakra, a second way to obtain this energy has emerged, should I consume your Chakra I would be able to obtain the sustenance I need without having to alert everyone of my presence."

"So you want to eat my Chakra?"

"That's partially correct, your Chakra preserves are especially high, myself as well as my siblings would be able to survive indefinitely should you allow us to make our home here."

"So you want to live inside me?"

"That's correct, you would get something out of the deal though, whichever of myself and my siblings are with you at the time we would be able to grant you our abilities. There is a slight catch however, should you except our deal you would lose the ability to use Chakra."

The Fox growled at this realising that if Naruto took the offer then it would never get free. "**Brat, don't listen to this fool, you don't need his power, I'll give you mine instead, his is pathetic compared to mine."**

Naruto glaring at the cause of his pain and suffering turned around and faced Pride.

"I accept."

A full grin spread across Pride's face at that.

"Excellent, I suppose I should tell you what kind of powers you will be receiving then. If any of us are within you you'll have enhanced speed, Strength and healing abilities, being able to heal from any wound no matter how fatal in a matter of seconds. When I'm within you, you will be able to control Shadows at will. Lust will give you the power to extend your fingers at will to incredible lengths allowing you to use them as lances. Envy will grant you the ability to Shape-Shift allowing you to turn into a perfect replica of anyone or anything. Sloth will enhance your physical capabilities even further. Greed will allow you to harden your body until it is impenetrable. Wrath will give you the Ultimate eye, that will allow you to completely read an opponent's moves, and Gluttony, well Gluttony will allow you to eat more."

"Cool, I'm gunna get all of that?"

At this Pride slightly frowned, "Well not right away, your too young right now to sustain all of us, I could probably bring in two more at the moment, the others will come when your older."

"Do I get to pick which two, I get?"

"Very well, you can pick one and I'll choose the other. Oh and I can tell what you're thinking and no picking Gluttony simply because you'll be able to eat more ramen."

"Damn it."

"So who do you select?"

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p>

I have a poll open at the moment on this story to pick which Homunculus Naruto will pick so please go ahead and vote. If you can't vote I accept anonymous reviews so feel free to vote in that way. The poll will also determine what order he gains them in later. Note, that I will not be using Gluttony or Sloth as a choice for the begining of the story, they are only in the poll to determine at what point they come along later.

Here is the times in which Naruto will get each:

Three from the beginning.

One when entering the Academy

One on Graduation day

One During the one month training during the Chunin Exams.

And the final one after the time-skip.

Also as for the one Pride will pick that will be my choice and will likely be either Lust or Wrath. Though I **MIGHT** select Envy if either of the former two win the poll. One of Lust or Wrath will take the role as Naruto's parental figure.

Which ever ones are at the begining will have the biggest effects on Naruto's mentality.

Check My Profile page for what Naruto will get once he obtaines each of them. I've had to change what he gets once he recieves Gluttony as I doubt Naruto would wish to eat people. This is also why Pride downplayed Gluttony earlier as he was trying to appeal to Naruto's better nature, something that at this point wouldn't go in his favour if he told Naruto about Gluttonys eating habits.

I'm also open to suggestions about team placements and Pairings. Note that my usual no Yaoi/Yuri rule still applies. Haram's are also unacceptable.

And finally please review.


	2. Meet the Homunculus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist.**

First of I'll answer a few points made in the reviews:

Dannichigo – Your order of Homunculi does make sense to me. However that said I'll be going with popular demand and following the order that the poll provides.

Kitty-Bandit – Thanks for your advice. I was kind of tired when I finished the first chapter so I mustn't of checked my grammar as well as I would have liked. I'll go over it in the next couple of days and correct the mistakes.

Xeiden – I do have a plan for Father, but he will be appearing MUCH later in the story. After Naruto has all the other Homunculus

Narutorasatard – I understand what you're saying and I agree that Greed (Or Envy) would be the most logical choice, however Naruto is currently a four year old child and isn't thinking along the lines of logic. He's really just thinking about which power is the coolest.

As for pairings and teams they are still undecided, However for the pairing don't suggest Sakura or Hinata. I have an extreme dislike for Sakura, and a NaruHina pairing just wouldn't work with the story.

Thankyou to everyone who reviewed or participated in the poll, if you have not done so yet, please do It will help me make future decisions about the story.

As for which Homunculus I picked... I have selected Lust. Mainly to give Naruto a maternal figure. Also I'd decided I'd rather have Wrath show up later and use him as a hero of sorts for Naruto. Basically while in canon Naruto looks up to the Yondaime, in this he will look up to Fuhrer Bradley.

As for the winner of the poll, read this chapter to find out.

Normal speaking/ Pride's 'Selim' voice

**Biju speaking/ Pride's 'true' voice**

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on the floor of the sewer hard in thought, how was he supposed to just pick one of those awesome powers, and he wasn't even allowed to pick the best one. He let of a few tears at that thought. At first Naruto's thoughts went towards Wrath's ultimate eye. 'If I could see everything everyone was doing maybe I'd be able to dodge more attacks, plus I might be able to find out the Ichiraku's secret ramen recipe, then all my ramen would taste awesome.' Ten Naruto frowned, 'But it sounds too much like the eyes of those Uchiha jerks anyway, and if I really wanted Ramen so much I could pick... No bad Naruto stop thinking about ramen.' Soon he started considering the other options. 'Hm, what about Lust, if I could extend my fingers I could hold stuff further away from me, then whenever I used hot water for something then I wouldn't burn myself plus I'd be able to use them to defend myself, then the only thing that would burn me would be those fire jutsu's those ninja's sometimes shoot at me... then again those burn's do hurt a lot and if I need to defend myself I can always use Pride's shadow. I guess if I don't want to get hurt I'll have to pick Greed, then whenever someone tries to hurt me I could put my shield up! Then again if I pick Envy I wouldn't have to worry about that at all, I could just transform into someone else and then I wouldn't have to worry about them coming after me at all, which one should I pick.' Naruto then considered his final choice 'I could also pick Sloth, then I'd be able to get stronger and stuff, and then everyone might be too scared to try and hurt me, but Pride did say I would get stronger just from having him and the others inside me, plus if I want to look stronger I could always use Envy to help.'<p>

Meanwhile Pride was having a similar dilemma, 'Which of my brothers should I bring back, let's see I'm not bringing Greed back yet, he deserves to suffer some more, that filthy traitor and it would be a bit hypocritical to bring Gluttony back after I told the boy he couldn't pick him, Sloth also wouldn't be a good choice, although the additional physical abilities would be useful, there not a priority. That just leaves Envy, Lust and Wrath. Envy could be useful the shape-shifting abilities would prove very useful, that said he wouldn't be as useful as some of the others. Wrath's ultimate eye could prove useful, plus if the boy achieves his goal Wrath could be useful in teaching him how to rule, plus I wouldn't mind seeing my father again. Lust, well she's the only female Homunculus and could take the role of a mother figure to the boy, and he could need one...

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_A younger version of Pride walked along the street, next to him holding his hand was an old woman, around them were numerous soldiers glaring at the him._

"_Mommy, why are they looking at me like that?"_

"_Selim, don't worry, there just not used to seeing children here, that's all."_

_Suddenly one general walked up to them, his hand on his gun. "Why did you bring that monster here?"_

"_What monster, what is he talking about mommy?"_

"_Nothing Selim, don't worry about it." Mrs Bradely said glaring at the general_

_Noticing her, the General reluctantly backed down, but not before spitting on Pride and saying, "The Elrics should have killed you when they had the chance."_

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>Shaking his head Pride thought to himself, 'NO, probably best not to think about that, then again I'm not going to destroy this boys happiness like what happened to my own...'<p>

"Hey Pride, I've picked."

Interrupted from his musing, Pride looked over to see Naruto jumping up and down excitedly.

"So Which one did you pick?" Pride asked genuinely curious.

"I pick... Envy."

"Why"

"Well, because the Shape shifting abilities would be awesome, that way I could escape easily when another mob's after me, and it will make it easier to get away with pranking people."

Pride smiled at that, "Very well then."

Suddenly a flash of light occurred and a shadow appeared in the light.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I"

As the flash faded Naruto, saw a new person in the sewer. The newcomer wore a bodysuit and had a muscular build, with long wispy hair. The newcomer also looked very confused.

"Hey Pride, who's the girl with tree shaped hair."

This of course through Envy into a rage.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE A TREE YOU LITTLE BRAT, DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, I'M ENVY THE JEALOUS A GREAT AND POWERFUL HOMUNCULUS, AND CALLING ME A GIRL, I'M MALE YOU MORON, I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART SLOWLY AND..."

"**ENVY THAT'S ENOUGH"**

Envy looked over and finally noticed Pride.

"Pride what are you doing here and who's the brat?"

"If you'd just shut up for a second I'd tell you."

Envy reluctantly stopped talking.

"Good, now the boy is Naruto Uzumaki, he's four years old and the container for a creature known as the Nine-tailed demon fox, the fox is an entity made out of something called Chakra, which is similar to the energy contained within the Philosophers stones. As such we can use this energy to survive without needing to consume souls."

"But what happens when those pesky alchemists find out and try and stop us?"

Pride just shrugged, "Nothing, Alchemy is a long dead art."

A cruel grin spread over Envy's face, "HAHAHA, I WIN YOU FULLMETAL BRAT, YOU AND ALL THOSE OTHER DAMN ALCHEMISTS ARE LONG GONE AND I'M STILL HERE."

"Envy control yourself."

"Fine." Envy calmed down but still had a grin on his face. "So where are the others?"

"Not here yet."

Envy raised an eyebrow, "So you brought me back first."

"Not by my choice, I told the boy that he could pick who comes back first."

A cocky grin spread across Envy's face, "Good choice kid."

"I'm regretting it already."

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

"Envy, control yourself, besides the boy didn't pick you for your personality, he picked you for your shape shifting abilities."

"Why?"

"So I could hide from mobs and prank people."

"Prank people?"

"Yeah."

"As in doing something to make their lives inconvenient and harder."

"I guess, and get someone else blamed for it."

Envy smirked, "Well then I'm your Homunculus we'll turn this town upside down with pranks."

And with the evil grins that spread across their faces a new friendship was formed.

* * *

><p><em>Half an hour later <em>

While Naruto and Envy continued to discuss plans for pranks on the village, Pride was resting, trying to regain his strength so that he could return another Homunculus to this plain of existance. If he had another Homunculus to help him he could get it done quicker but...

"Hey wait a minute, Envy, why the hell aren't you helping me bring the others back!"

"You didn't ask?"

"Well I'm asking now!"

"Fine, who are we bringing back this time?"

"Lust."

"Why her, not that I'm complaining or anything, but I thought you'd want to bring back Wrath first?"

"It's for the kid."

Envy thought about what Pride said before adding two and two together and getting five. "Look Pride, I know Lust has a weird taste in guys and all but I don't think she'd go for a little kid. Plus I'm fairly certain that Naruto is too young anyway..."

A tick appeared on Pride's head "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT YOU MORON!"

"Well what did you mean then?"

"I was thinking that Lust could be like a parent to him."

Suddenly Envy fell over laughing, "Lust as a little human kid's mother? I mean seriously, I don't like humans either but to condemn one of to having Lust as a mother, heck even I think that's too cruel and I just spent half an hour in a discussion of how we're going to steal an entire clans cloths, scatter them around the village and blame it on some kid called Sasgay or something."

"That's true, but when were we talking about a human child?"

"What?"

"You mean you haven't noticed? The boy is reacting to our presence, he's becoming a Homunculus."

"But how?"

"I don't know, but it's not important anyway. What IS important is that we bring our sister back as soon as possible."

Envy shrugged, "You have a point there."

Gathering their energy together, the two caused a flash of light to appear and a woman stepped out of it. She had long black hair and wore a dark red dress. She also wore dark red gloves.

"Pride? Envy? Where are we, the last thing I remember is I was fighting against Mustang and then I died... but I couldn't have otherwise how could I..."

"Lust, you did die, we just brought you back."

"Hm well where is father and the others..."

"Gone."

"What but how."

"We lost Lust, with myself as the exception, all of us were killed on the promised day."

Lust went silent at that. "Then where and when are we?

"Were inside a boy named Naruto's mind in the village called Konoha and as for when I'd say around five hundread years give or take."

"That isn't even the best part, all the Alchemists are gone."

Lust smiled at that, "So the bastard who killed me is dead? Good riddance."

"Anyway Lust do you see that boy over there?"

"Yes, Is he... a new Homunculus?"

"DID EVERYONE FIGURE THAT OUT APART FROM ME?"

"Hey Envy, what are you yelling for? And who's the lady?" Naruto said walking over.

Lust smiled before knelling down and giving Naruto a hug. "Hi, I'm Lust and I'm your new big sister."

Naruto's eyes teared up "I have a sister?"

"Yes Naruto ." Pride said walking forward. "Somehow when you made that deal with me, you became a special type of Homunculus which makes you our sibling."

Naruto started crying out of happiness, "I have the coolest family ever, even if one is a hermaphrodite..."

"I'M NOT A HERMAPHRODITE, AND YOUR FOUR, HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT WORD?"

"Oops my mistake."

Suddenly the room seemed to shudder.

"What was that."

"Naruto, I'm guessing that you're waking up now."

"So, this was all a dream?"

"No, but unless we leave your body the only place we can contact you face to face is inside your head. When you wake up you should be in a hospital. By the way just a heads up, their probably going to confront you about those people I killed."

Before Naruto had time to question him about it he faded from his mindscape.

"Pride, what was the point in consuming Chakra if you're just going to kill people anyway."

"If I didn't kill them, they would have killed Naruto."

"WHAT!" Envy and Lust exclaimed at the same time.

"Because of the Nine-tails, Naruto was frequently blamed for what the demon did and beaten for it."

Envy looked livid with anger. "How dare they do this to one of our kind, those humans will pay for what they did to our brother."

"Agreed"

Pride smiled darkly, "Oh they will, it's only a matter of time."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p>

As for the poll's results it was a tie between Envy and Greed, as such I decided between the two of them with a coin toss. So sorry to all those who voted for Greed. That said, the time before Naruto enters the Academy should be quite short so there is a large chance he'll be in it very soon.

As for Lust's behaviour in this chapter, please remember that Lust is much nicer to Homunculus then she is to humans. Don't worry you should be seeing the usual cruel Lust VERY soon.

Anyway Please review and I'll try and post the next chapter ASAP


	3. The Arrogant

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist**

First of here's some responses to reviews:

Ninja bat master: Thanks for your suggestions, I think I'll use the summoning contract idea and maybe the alchemy. I won't be giving Naruto the Rinnegan. (He'll get Wraths Ultimate eye though). As for the pairing I'm not going to be writting a harem though if theres any particular girl you want to see Naruto with just ask.

Lexor: You've got the idea right. As for Naruto's weapon, If you want I could send you a PM telling you what it's going to be.

Pairings and Teams still undecided. I'll decide upon the paring once Naruto graduates so if theirs some one you want to see with Naruto just ask. Also if you could put a reason why Naruto should be paired up with them that would increase the chances of me picking them. Though as this story will feature a dark Naruto however his paired with will be somewhat darker personality wise as well. As for teams I've decided on one team member for Naruto but I'm still open for suggetions for the other team member and sensei. Same as before, if you give me a reason I'll be more likely to pick them.

The poll currently has Wrath on 15 votes, Greed on 9 votes and Sloth and Gluttony tied on 0 votes. If you haven't voted yet please do so.

Normal speaking/ Pride's 'Selim' voice

**Pride's 'true' voice**

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Hospital<em>

"Naruto, wake up."

Naruto slowly began to snap back into concousness.

"Naruto, if you wake up now I'll treat you to some ramen."

Hearing that line, Naruto shot out of bed.

"Really! Thanks old man."

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled at the young boy he considered a grandchild, his small smile then turned to a frown as he remembered what he needed to talk to the boy about, "Naruto, I need you to tell me everything that happened to you last night."

"Sure old man, first I went to get some ramen from Ichirakus, then when I was walking home some of the people started gathering together and chasing after me, then one of them used a weird Jutsu thing which caused their Shadow to expand and grab me and that's all I remember before I passed out."

"Are you sure that's all you remember Naruto? You don't know what happened to the mob after you were attacked?" The hokage said with a worried expression on his face.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, "Nope, wait Pride did say something about some people being killed."

Hiruzen looked worried, "Naruto, who is Pride?"

"Pride's my new friend that lives inside my head!"

"_Naruto, stop right there."_

"_Pride?"_

"_Naruto, it's probably best that they don't know about you becoming a Homunculus or which of us are inside you, for your sake."_

"_Why."_

"_If another mob comes after you it's probably best that they don't know what you can do."_

"_Plus it will kind of ruin our pranking plans if they know that you can transform."_

"_SHUT UP ENVY, I WON'T LET YOU CORRUPT OUR BROTHER LIKE THAT!"_

"_IT WAS HIS IDEA NOT MINE, LUST!"_

"_**BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!"**_

"_Now, Naruto did you get all of that?"_

"_Yep!"_

"_Good, now it's probably best if I come out and do all of the explaining myself..."_

"Naruto? NARUTO! Did you even hear a single word I just said?"

"Sorry Old man, I was talking with Pride."

"Well what did he say?"

"He said he was coming out to explain himself."

"WHAT!"

This was it for the Sandaime, the day the council had feared had arrived, the Nine-tailed fox was coming out and it was up to him alone to stop it. When a sudden flash of light happened, Hiruzen shifted into a battle ready position... Only to find himself facing a small child. "Are you... the Nine-tailed fox?"

Pride just gave him a deadpan look, "No."

"Who are you then?"

"As Naruto said my name is Pride."

"Well then Pride, who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I could tell you, but I think your council would want to hear what I have to say as well, besides I'm the one you want, it was me who killed all those people"

"Very well then, follow me, you'll have to explain your actions before the council, Naruto, you stay here, okay"

"But what if the doctors try to attack me?"

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on you." Pride said with a smile as a giant eye appeared in the shadows on the roof.

* * *

><p><em>Konoha Council Chambers<em>

Half an hour later Sarutobi and Pride entered the council chambers, where Sarutobi took a quick look around to see if everyone was in attendance.

On the Shinobi side, First was the Nara head Shikaku. Shikaku Nara had two scars on the right side of his face along with dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail and dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. Shikaku wore a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. The Nara clan were known for the intelligence and laziness, as well as the tendencies to find things troublesome. Their unique abilities allowed them to manipulate shadows. They have a strong bond with the Yamanaka and Akimichi clans and it was common for the clan heirs to be placed on a team with each other. Shikaku was one of the few who supported Naruto and had argued the boys case multiple times in the past.

To his left was his former team mate Choza. Chōza Akimichi has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wore a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the kanji for "food" on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead protector, wears a piece of cloth tied around his head. The Akimichi were famed throughout the continent for their great physical strength. The clans abilities allowed them to convert calories into Chakra which they use to perform the clans multiple techniques, such as the super expansion jutsu. Choza was one of Naruto's few supporters in the room.

To Shikaku's right was his other former teammate Inoichi. Inoichi Yamanaka has long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wears spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, and a well defined jaw line. He wore the standard Konohagakure flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand-guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red coat. The Yamanaka clan were a clan known for their use of Mind related Techniques, making them experts at information gathering and espionage. The clan members also frequently display sensory abilities, allowing them to easily sense the Chakra of other shinobi. Like his former team mates, Inoichi supported Naruto.

On the other side of the room was the Aburame head Shibi. Shibi Aburame has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He was wearing a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back that is used for holding more kikaichū. The Aburame clan were characterised by their use of the kikaichu insects in battle as weapons. At birth members of the Aburame were implanted with hives of insects with live in a state of symbiosis with their host. The clan were also known as being some of the most logical shinobi in the leaf. Shibi was one of Naruto's strongest supporters in the council, due to his clans conection with bugs he felt a certain kinship with the boy.

Next to him was the Hyuga head Hiashi. Hiashi Hyuga has long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes of the Byakugan like all members of his clan. He was wearing traditional, loose fitting robes with a cloak, a common outfit for members of the Hyuga clan. The Hyuga clan were the most powerful clan in Konoha and were famed for their doujutsu the Byakugan which allowed them to see the Chakra system as well as their Jyuuken which allowed them to close the Chakra points. Hiashi had adopted a wait and see approach with Naruto, supporting the choice to allow the boy to live.

To Hiashi's left was the Inuzuka head Tsume. Tsume Inuzuka has an animalistic look to her, something common to the Inuzuka clan, namely long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, fang like markings on her cheeks elongated canine teeth and nails. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi. The Inuzuka clan were famed for the use of their teamwork with their Ninken dogs. They also had the ability to communicate with their canine companions and their bonds with their partners afforded them enhanced senses. Tsume supported the call for Naruto's death as the Kyuubi had killed her husband during it's attack.

Next to Tsume was the Kurama head Unkai. Unkai Kurama was an old man who was part of the branch family of the Kurama, as only his niece Yakumo remained of the main house. He was the temporary representative of the clan in the council until his niece became old enough to take the position. The Kurama were a clan of skilled Genjutsu users. They had a bloodline that appeared every few generations that caused the users Genjutsu that allowed their illusions to become reality. Unkai was a cautious man who supported the call for Naruto's death not out of any dislike for the boy, but out of fear of the Nine-tails power.

Finally for the shinobi side there was the Uchiha Head Fugaku. Fugaku had short black hair and onix eyes and wore the standard military police outfit. The Uchiha were the villages other founding clan and had the ability to use the Sharingan, a dojutsu that allowed the wielder to copy techniques. Fugaku was also known to be one of the largest supporters of calling for Naruto's death, due to his concerns that with the Kyuubi's power that he could rival the Uchiha's power.

On the other side of the room were the heads of the civilian guilds.

The first of the guild heads was merchant head, Lily Haruno, Lily was a middle aged woman with pink hair, she also wore a red dress. She was also amongst those most vocal in calling for Naruto's death. She was the leader of the merchant guild, who were responsible for selling non-shinobi supplies within the village.

Next was Masamune Havoc, the leader of the guild responsible for shinobi supplies. Masamune had at one time been a Shinobi but had given up the career after losing the use of the lower half of his body in the battle against the Kyuubi. Despite this Masamune was the only one of the civilian heads not to hate Naruto. Masamune was also famed as one of the best users of Kenjutsu and in particular projectiles from his generation and was currently teaching his daughter TenTen how to use these skills.

After Havoc was the head of the farming guild, Yamcha Raiden, Yamcha wore simple overalls as well as and had short black hair. Yamcha was also a very suspicious man and greatly distrusted Ninja's. He was also held a great hatred for Naruto, due to the fact that he saw the boy as the demon.

Finally, there was Fu Ichigo, the head of the tribune Guild. His guild was responsible for managing civil disputed between merchants and the like, the Shinobi council handling criminal actions and disputes involving ninja. Fu also greatly disliked Naruto and some civilians often sued the boy, knowing that no matter the evidence that the guild would always side with them.

Also seated in the room were the Hokage's two advisors Homura Mikotado and Koharu Utatane. Homura had grey hair, a beard and wore glasses. He also wore robes similar to those worn by the Sandaime. Koharu had grey hair, pulled back in a twin bun. Koharu was also wearing a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. The two were known to place what they thought best for the leaf village over all else.

Finally was Sarutobi's old rival and an elder of the Leaf village, Danzo Shimura. Danzo was the leader of a secret sect of ANBU known as ROOT, which he had tried to recruit Naruto for numerous times in the past. Danzo was a large believer in military might over all else, and thought the Hokage's attempts to preserve peace were foolish and only putting the leaf in a weaker position.

Seeing the Hokage walk in the council quietened and Koharu spoke up.

"Hiruzen, why have you called us here?"

"Were here to discuss the events that occurred yesterday."

At the start of this most of the civilians burst out in shouts,

"KILL THE DEMON BRAT."

"AVENGE ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HE'S MURDERED."

"SILENCE."

When the room quietened down the Hokage began again, "Naruto was not the one responsible for yesterdays murders..."

"WELL IF HE WASN'T THEN WHO WAS?" Lily Haruno screamed out in her banshee like way.

Chuckling Pride stepped forward, "**That would be, me."**

**Hearing Pride's disembodied voice sent shivers down the spines of nearly all present.**

After recovering and beginning to scowl at Pride, Homura began to speak, "Well then we've heard enough ANBU, arrest the boy!"

Two ANBU then jumped out of hiding before rushing at Pride, who simply smirked before sending shadows out to grab the ANBU before lifting them up to the Shadows mouth.

"**Thanks for the snack."**

Screaming the two ANBU were lifted into the mouth of the shadow which quickly consumed them.

Shaking in fear Ichigo asked the boy, "Who are you, What are you?"

Smiling Pride introduced himself, "**My name is Pride, I'm what's known as a Homunculus."**

Confusion appeared on the faces of many of the council members faces, except for Danzo whose one visible eye widened in fear.

Being the first to break out of his stupor, the Hokage asked, "What exactly is a Homunculus?"

"A Homunculus," Danzo began, "Is an artificial human created by a long forgotten form of Science known as Alchemy, supposedly they had super human abilities and could recover from any form of injury."

Pride looked over towards Danzo before smirking, "**Your remarkably well informed, aren't you?"**

Shrugging Danzo replied, "I have my sources."

"ENOUGH," Fugaku Uchiha said, interrupting the conversation, "Why are we even listening to this brat speak, let alone believing him!"

Picking up a kunai, Fugaku threw it at Pride. The Kunai imbedding itself within Prides neck.

"Now that that's done, perhaps we can get onto some more important issues such as punishing..."

Hearing a laughing sound, the council turned to look at Pride, who pulled the Kunai out of his neck before some red lightning sparked in the spot of the injury before healing itself.

Walking over to Fugaku, Pride held out the Kunai before smirking, "**I think you dropped this."**

For once Fugaku was speechless, "What, but how."

"**I told you, I'm a Homuculus, I'm immortal."**

Lifting his head lazily Shikaku spoke, "Since nobody else has any question's, I'll ask one, how did you copy the techniques of my clan?"

"**I'm the copy?" **Pride spoke with some amusement in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"**You do know the story of the sage of six paths, don't you**?"

"Yes, but that's just a legend."

"**Oh, he was real alright. Allow me to explain, long ago the elemental nations didn't exist, after a massive struggle in the country of Amestris a small contingent from the neighbouring country of Xing returned back to their homeland. Upon their return, the party's leader, Ling Yao, was crowned as the Emperor of the country. However some time after, he found his body altering as a result of his transformation into a Homunculus during the struggle. Ling's eyes changed, becoming what is known today as the Rinnegan and he gained the ability to use what you call Chakra. He also gained the ability to alter a persons very DNA, which he used to give his subjects control over Chakra, however as a result they lost the ability to use their native Alkahestry. He also gave to the original fifty clans of Xing their own exclusive abilities which would later become known as bloodlines. "**

"So, every bloodline is linked to the original clans of Xing?"

"**That's correct"**

"I know there's less than fifty clans in the world."

"**Some died out in the clan wars, while others changed their name, for example the Yao clan renamed themselves to the Hyuuga. Now don't interrupt again"**

The room soon quietened down and Pride continued his story, though Hiashi showed a small smile at the fact that the most powerful shinobi in history was a Hyuuga.

"**Soon after this Ling received word that the neighbouring country of Amestris had recently been attacked and lost most of their defences. At the urging of Xings council the emperor declared war on Amestris and quickly overcame the defences conquering the country. Soon after the emperor continued his conquring eventually overtaking every country in the world, eventually creating what is now know as the elemental nations. The emperor than changed all of his new subjects, giving them control over Chakra, though he didn't give them any other gifts. Soon after however as a result of all the lives that had been ended, a creature known as the Juubi was created. With no other choice, Ling was forced to seal the creature within himself. Many years later, after Ling's wife LanFan had given birth to two children, Ling discovered that he was dying as a result of the creatures presence. Given no other choice, Ling separated the creature into 9 parts and shot the Juubi's body off into the atmosphere where it became sealed in the moon. As he lay dying he asked his sons, what the key for peace was. His oldest replied with power, while his youngest answered love. Hearing this Ling named the youngest his successor, before he died. Filled with rage the oldest and his family attacked the youngest. Despite the youngers best effort for peace, a war eventually broke out between the two. The elder's family calling themselves the Uchiha and the younger's calling themselves the Senju."**

With Pride's story ending the room broke out into conversation. After a few minutes of this the Hokage ordered the room quiet.

"We can discuss all this at a later date, but for now I've still got one more question for you Pride, Why are you here?"

"**It's because of that boy, Naruto."**

"What do you want with him!" The Hokage snapped at Pride.

"**He can... sustain me."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Homunculus are created using human souls, with the decline of Alchemy this resource became very difficult to obtain, Naruto has very large Chakra reserves however, which the Homuculus can use to sustain ourselves."**

"Very well I'll allow it seeing as I don't have that much choice, but I must ask that you swear to me that you mean this village no harm."

"**I won't got out of my way to harm this village, but I WILL protect my host, so if any of your villagers try to attack him, I will react with Lethal force."**

The Hokage let out a weary sigh, "Very well then, you may leave."

As he was walking out Pride turned around one last time, "**Oh yes, I should probably inform you that I'm not the only Homuculus within Naruto, so don't think your safe if I'm not there."**

After Pride left, the others soon got up to leave to, until it was only the Hokage, his advisors and Danzo left in the room.

"I don't like this Sarutobi," Homura began, "We should have just gotten ridden of it there and then."

"I have to disagree," Danzo said, "That power could certainly be a great boon to the leaf."

"Not if the boy decides to turn on us." Koharu snapped.

Looking out the window, the Hokage responded, "We must hope then that Naruto's will of fire shines through."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.<p>

I'll probably be fairly slow with Updating for a while, I just got every episode of FMA Brotherhood so I'm going through and watching all of them again.

If any one knows which of these happened first, the Uchiha Massacre or Hinata's Kidnapping could you please tell me, the next chapter will be on the events of one of them. (And the following one on the other one). If theres no real timeline just ask for which one you'd like first. Note that next chapter if also begining of the Dark Naruto and after the next two chapters will be the start of the Academy.

And finally as always Please Review.


	4. History

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FullMetal Alchemist**

First of all allow me to apologise for taking so long to repond to any of you. I had intended to put a AN up to explain what was going on but it I forgot to post it, so I'll explain what went on and is going on now.

I've come up with a basic idea for how I want the Hyuuga inident and the Uchiha massacre to play out but I need to make the final decision on a few last things. Thus a while ago I put a poll up for possible teams, these team options would affect how both turned out. This poll had two main possible options:

Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata under Torune Aburame _or_

Naruto, Neji and Tenten under Itachi Uchiha

I still need some more people to vote before I can make my final decsion so here's what I'm currently doing.

First of all I've got another poll up at this exact moment for a Naruto/To Love Ru crossover I'm planning to write, this poll in two days will be taken downand the team poll will be placed back up. ONE WEEK after this the team poll will be taken down, and I will finish writting the next chapter and according to the results will be finished and placed up. Thankyou everyone for your patience. Just to make something clear, this is NOT the final decision for each team, it may change later on and I'm still open to suggestions. It's more a case of which ever one I do write for for the next two chapters, will lock the other team out completely, so I won't be using that group no matter what. The one that is picked will basically be a default team though, unless another team is chosen later on, however.

I'm also doing Omake's now, for the most part these will have occured within the backstory of Child of Sin and will hopefully humourously help demonstrate how the World of Fullmetal Alchemist changed into the world of Naruto and Thus Child of Sin. You could still not read them and fully understand what is going on in the story if thats not your thing, but I still reccomend that you do, just to help expand the world of the story and of course to entertain you. While this isn't a proper full on chapter, I've included three Omakes, one for each of the chapters so far and I should bring out one more with each new chapter for the story.

I'm doing a Q&A thing now instead of directly answering reviews from my stories now so here it is for the last couple of reviews I got

Q: Why did Pride reveal so much?

A: I admit he did reveal a lot but it was mainly so that Pride and the council, in particular the Hokage would have an understanding. Given Naruto's current age and reletive lack of skills, it would be near impossible to hide the Homunculus, so revealing themselves would be the best course of action. Theres also the fact that Pride doesn't want anyone to try and kill Naruto on a regular basis, because he doesn't want to waste his time killing everyone that tries to harm him. Most of the information Pride revealed was also relatively pointless to his grand scheme of things. He did leave a lot of the story out though as well...

Q: Why make Ling the Sage of Six Paths?

A: Really, I thought it would just help out the back story and tie the two storys together a lot more, it's much more beliveable in the scheme of things, that someone could gain new abilitys for exposure to a Philosophers Stone rather than just a purely random occurence.

Q: Can Hinata be part of the pairing?

A; No, as I've stated before Hinata will not be paied with Naruto. This said, I am not going to bash her character, depending on team choices she may still be an important character, she just doesn't need to be paied with Naruto to do so.

Q: How can you not have a Harem with Lust as a core component of his personality?

A: That is a good point, mainly it was because I doubted I could write a Harem story and still keep the focus on the main plot of the story. That and I had even questioned having a Naruto pairing in this, keep in mind Naruto is a Homunculus now so he will look down in humans in general. It'll be a few more chapters before I even begin to consider the pairing at all however.

Also please check out my Profile page. I write a variety of diffrent stories for diffrent categories so please read if any of them strike your eye and if they don't, well then please read anyway. I've also posted up a few Challenges, so please check them out if your interested, or even if your not check them anyway, I'm really hopeing people will take them, so please spread the word.

I'm running a poll at the moment for a Naruto/To Love Ru crossover I intend to right at the moment, yes I'm offering the same thing as a Challenge but I believe there are quite a few directions you can go with it. So please vote. If you don't have a profile and want to vote then I will count votes done by Anonomous Reviews, though please do not misuse this feature.

So please read, Enjoy, Review and vote in all of my polls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE 1 – Ancestry?<strong>_

"ALPHONSE!" The Xingise princess, Mei Chang yelled out as her long-time crush and friend Alphonse Elric stepped out of the train, along with his two cohorts Zampano and Jerso.

"Hi Mei" Alphonse said excitedly running over to meet her.

"WHAT ABOUT US?" Zampano and Jerso yelled out angrily, causing Alphonse to scratch the back of his head good naturedly

"Sorry about that, guys."

"Master Alphonse, Zampano, Jerso, good to see all of you again." An older looking man said stepping out of the shadows.

"FU! But your dead." Alphonse yelled out shocked, while Mei laughed at his response.

"I was, but our Emperor brought me back with some of his new abilities."

"Your Emperor, you mean..."

"Yes, the young lord has grown into a fine Emperor for Xing."

"Ok, wow, but what about those new abilities?" Alphonse asked curiously

"It appears that our Emperor had developed some... rather unusual abilities recently, perhaps it's best if you see for yourself."

"Maybe, could it be because of the Philosophers Stone?"

"Perhaps, but anyway, his majesty sent me here to tell you it would be an honour if you joined us at his table this evening."

"Well lead the way then Fu."

_Five Hours later, Dining Room Imperial Palace_

"Ah Alphonse, good to see you again, sorry I couldn't speak to you earlier." Ling said entering the room smiling.

"No problem, Ling, how are things with you?"

"Good, good, I take it you've heard about some of my new abilities, I hope you might be able to shed some light on them while you're here."

"I'll do my best." Alphonse replied with a hopeful smile

"Excellent, now I believe we have a meal to enjoy." Ling said sitting down in his chair in front of a buffet.

"I hope you enjoy the food Alphonse, I know how much you enjoy trying new foods, so all of the foods here originated in Xing." Mei said smiling

"Really thanks Mei."

"Here try this," Mei said handing to Alphonse, what appeared to be a bowl full of noodles

Hesitantly Alphonse took a bit before his face lit up in wonder before he started to scarf down the whole bowl.

"More Please!"

Half and Hour later, Alphonse was on his tenth bowl of the stuff and still hungry for more.

"Wow, this is great, what do you call this stuff?"

"Ramen, and I've never met anyone who likes it half as much as you do Alphonse." Ling said with a half amazed, half disgusted expression on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE 2 – Deleted Scene: Father?<strong>_

"Well Naruto, have you come to a decision, yet?" Pride asked, impatiently. Pride had expected the young boy to have made a decision over which Homunculus to bring back over an hour age. He himself had already made his decision and was waiting for the boy.

"I just can't pick they all sound so cool!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly

Pride simply sighed at that. "Well then Naruto, think about it this way, what do you want the most?"

"What do I want, well I want the world's biggest bowl of Ramen, and cool stuff and lots of Money and ninja stuff and..."

"That's not what I meant." Pride grumbled under his breath

"...And I want a Father and..."

Upon hearing that Pride palled, Naruto just had to say it like that didn't he, well he did promise the boy he'd let him pick which Homunculus he wanted, and he didn't say Naruto **HAD** to pick a Homunculus he listed, he just assumed that he would, I mean what were the chances Naruto would say the name of the one Homunculus, he didn't list...

Apparently very likely considering Naruto's luck and his lack of it.

"Very well then," Pride said sighing, "I shall bring Father back, just like you asked me to..."

"And a another giant bowl of ramen and..." Naruto continued on, "Wait, what?"

With a flash of light, another person stood in the room, he was tall with long Golden Blonde hair and beard along with golden eyes and was wearing white robes.

Taking a quick look around he turned to Pride, "Pride, where are we?

"Um, well you see Father, we uh, we are inside this Boy, Naruto Uzumaki's mind and..."

"Wait where in the mind of this child? But then how is he in here? And what happened to us? Father exclaimed

"Um, well you see Father, we uh kind of lost in Amestris and I just brought you back, as for how the boy is in here, it's well, I'm not quite sure how it's possible, I think it's similar to how we can go inside our own Philosophers Stone's though" Pride stated confused

"I see..." Father said thoughtfully, "And how long has it been?"

"Well, it's been a few hundred years..."

Father suddenly glared at Pride and spoke with a dangerous tone, "And why didn't you bring me back earlier?"

Pride started sweating like crazy, "Well Father you see, um, I couldn't gather the energy and I didn't really have the chance, and I wasn't even going to bring you back at all, but I promised Naruto could pick one of us to bring back and... crap I really shouldn't have said that, should I?"

Father glared even harder at Pride, "No, you shouldn't have." He stated simply before walking over to Naruto.

"So does this mean, your my Father?" Naruto said happily looking up at Father with wide eyes and tears of joy running down his face.

"Yes It appears I am." Father stated simply while Naruto jumped up and hugged him, "Hm, but it seems you need a more appropriate name for a Homunculus... how about Pride?"

"But that's my name!" Pride protested weakly

"Not anymore it isn't, your name is Shame now." Father said back to him, "Now New Pride, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to the Zoo!" Naruto, a.k.a New Pride said excitedly.

"Very well then, and while where there we might as well turn all the animals into, Philosophers Stones." Father replied

"But doesn't that kill them?" Naruto asked Father confused

"Not at all, it'll just put them inside you so you can play with them all the time."

"YAY"

"You know what, we could even make it so that all the people of the village are inside you, so you can play with them and the animals forever, wouldn't you like that."

Naruto nodded happily.

And thus a plan to turn Konoha into a Philosophers Stone was created...

* * *

><p><em><strong>OMAKE 3 – Origin of Clans – Akimichi<strong>_

It had been Two months since the discovery of his new Powers and Ling was bored.

After the events in Amestris, Ling had arrived home in Xing, only to soon be crowned with the title of Emperor of Xing, life was good and normal for a while after that, then he started discovering his powers. Due to the fact that he had a Philosophers Stone inside him, at least that's what he thought it was, Ling started to develop some really weird powers, such as the mind reading thing, the ability to alter a person's genetic makeup, the awesome gravitational abilities and the weird freaky eyes, oh and the whole being able to resurrect the dead thing, can't forget that, it allowed him to bring his good friend Fu back to life after all.

But despite all of this Ling was bored out of his mind most of the people he was actually friends with around the palace were unavailable at the moment, Mei was still showing Alphonse around Xing, Fu was training the new recruits for the Imperial Guard and Lan Fan was out training, not that he'd be able to do anything with her if she where here anyway, his mother would probably catch them.

So it was in this state of boredom that Ling sat. For a few more minutes he waited like this until he sent a message to the dining room staff, to prepare him a table and a meal. Some good food would help take his mind off of the boredom, plus he was hungry and all good Emperor's do need there Seven square meals a day.

A few minutes later, Ling sat in his favourite chair, within his favourite room, in his favourite palace (his), eating some of his favourite foods.

Around half an hour later, Fu busted into the room and started looking around the room.

"Fu, What's wrong?"

"Your Majesty," Fu said straightening up, "One of our newer recruits has gone missing, and I thought he might be in here."

"Why?" Ling asked, with a mouth full of food.

"Because this particular recruit has a particular liking for food."

"I still don't why I need any more guards than you anyway Fu, It's not like anyone would be able to kill me anyway."

"I understand that your majesty, but we can not take the risk of you being killed, please try to understand."

Ling just rolled his eyes, if there was anything in Xing that could actually manage to harm him, not even a few hundred guards would make a difference, not that he would tell Fu that.

Lifting up the Table cloth, Ling and Fu saw a rather heavy set soldier, dressed in the standard garbs of a Xingise soldier, along with a bit of light blue cloth to signify which clan he comes from, he had a plate of food stolen from the Emperor's table with him.

"CHIEN-PO, What do you have to say for yourself, you could be executed for stealing from the emperors table!" Fu said angrily.

"Sorry your majesty, but I was really hungry."

"Relax, I'm not going to execute someone for this." Ling said smiling.

"Honestly Chein-Po, if you spent half as much time training as you did eating then..."

"THAT'S IT."

"Your majesty?"

"Tell me, what clan are you from?" Ling asked the recruit excitedly.

"Um, Akimichi my lord?"

"Well, what if I gave you and your clan, the ability to turn fat into energy, would he be a good guard then Fu?"

"Well he would, your majesty, but I don't see why you would go so far for... your bored again aren't you?" Fu stated, figuring out what Ling was trying to do. "Your majesty, you really should,'t alter a persons genetic makeup every time you get..."

"I agree your majesty."

"Good, now this may sting, a lot... all over."

And with the screams echoing across the palace the Akimichi clan we know today was born.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed.<p>

I was recently playing in Land of Dragons in Kingdom Hearts II and decided to make a reference with the last Omake there.

As I said in the AN up the top. Two more days for my Naruto/ To Love RU crossover Poll, which I hope people will vote in, closes and the team poll is put back up, which I also hope people will vote in. And then One week after that and I'll finish writting the next chapter of this and post it.

So please Review, tell my what you want and what you think of the Omakes and of course remember to vote! for those of you who don't have an accout and therefore can't vote, I will accept vote via anonomous review.


	5. AN

I regret to inform all readers of Child of Sin that, for a while at least I will be unable to continue it. For roughly the last three weeks I've been trying to finish writing the next chapter and I have been unable to get it up to a length and quality that I am satisfied with, and lack the inspiration to do so properly. Although if I was to spend a large amount of time straight on it I would likely be able to continue, I simply do not have enough spare time at the moment to do so unless I abandon all of my other stories, something that I refuse to do. As such one of two things must occur either:

1. This story will go on hold until I have enough time spare, which would be roughly two months away. And even then there are no guarantees I will be able to get it up to a standard I'm happy with. Or...

2. Someone adopts this story from me.

If anyone wishes to adopt the story from me, PM me saying that you wish to do so and I will send you all of the notes and idea's I have about it, though whether or not you use these is up to you. I will ask that anyone who wishes to adopt the story however please follow these things:

1. No Yaoi

2. If you choose to make it a harem and include Lemons, please don't lose sight of the actual plot. A.K.A Don't just make it a screw-fest.

If anyone does wish to adopt it from me, when It's up, I'll place a link to it on my profile.

Again my apologies and I hope you can all forgive me.


End file.
